Oceanics
Oceanics are the partially translucent blue team introduced in MarbleLympics 2016. They have competed in every MarbleLympics as of 2018. The Oceanics are well known as "Seas" in for being fan favorites ever since MarbleLympics 2016's part 6, the Water Race. Ocean, who is the fourth team member of Oceanics, was doing quite well in the starting lineup Race B, but ended up not finishing after being knocked off the course due to an obstacle. This event seemed to truly grow the Oceanics fanbase. However, the biggest highlight occurred in part 9, Team Pursuit, when Oceanics surprisingly dominated the whole race and claimed their first medal as well as gold, showing their pursuit and strong team dynamic. Later in the events, Oceanics achieved a crucial 7 points(silver) in part 11, Quartet Diving, to help the team climb up to 10th place. In MarbleLympics 2017, their record-breaking performance was overshadowed by Team Primary's disqualification in the race after Imar, a member of Team Primary, started his portion of the race early. The disqualification led to a brawl in the stands, which made the record-breaking hardly noticeable. The Oceanics entered the 2018 Winter MarbleLympic opening ceremony with the hashtag, #TidePride. This has become the team and fanbases' motto ever since. During the 2018 MarbleLympics, the Oceanics saw their biggest leap in the standing. They went from 11th place from the previous year to finish in 3rd. Not only this, but the Oceanics actually held the 1st place position for a large portion of the events. They lost this lead in the final event, the Sand Mogul Race, which raised much controversy due to the event being sand-based even though it was during the Winter MarbleLympics. It is said that the event was moved to a new arena utilizing sand because of a blizzard, but many consiprators believe the event was rigged. On 4th August, 2018, the Oceanics was announced as host for the 2019 Marblelympics. The Oceanics, despite their name, have a reputation for performing bad in water related events, such as the Water Race (ML 2016), Underwater Race (ML 2017), 100 Meter Water Race (2018 Practice Race), Underwater Race (ML 2019 Friendly Round) and Underwater Race (ML 2019). Team Members Aqua, Sea, Shore and Ocean are the original members of the Oceanics. They are also the current members of the team. Bay was introduced to the team in 2017 as a reserve. He was replaced by Tide in 2018. Bay replaced Tide again in 2019. Tide has retired in 2018 and is now the current coach for the Oceanics. Ocean became team captain in 2019. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly rounds, other tournaments, ...). MarbleLympics 2016 Oceanics started the 2016 MarbleLympics earning a point in Balancing, however their disappointing performances in the next 7 events put them in last place. However, they earned a crucial 10 points in the Team Pursuit event, and another silver medal in Quartet Diving climbed them up to 10th place in the standings at the conclusion of MarbleLympics 2016. MarbleLympics 2017 The Oceanics performed very well at the beginning of the 2017 games, winning the first silver medal and winning a bronze medal at the fourth event. However, starting at the seventh event, their peformance started to decline, and they ended up in 11th place at the end of the games. MarbleLympics 2018 The Oceanics got a gold medal during the first event of the 2018 Marblelympics, the 5m Ice Dash and a bronze on the sixth event, Team pursuit. Their score then started to decline until they got yet another gold in the ninth event, Curling. Although the Oceanics got a good score in the Gravitrax biathlon and Ice hockey, they ended up in 3rd place behind the Savage speeders and the Midnight wisps. At the end of the 2018 Winter Marblelympics tensions rose between the Oceanics and the Midnight Wisps and they have become arch-rivals. MarbleLympics 2019 During the Amazing Maze Marble Race in 2018, the Oceanics were announced as hosts of the 2019 MarbleLympics. The Oceanics' first event in the MarbleLympics as hosts was the Underwater Race. They had a reputation for performing bad in water events prior to this event, and many fans were hoping to break the curse. However oceanics finished last in their first heat, eliminating them from the competition and finishing in 13th place. 'MarbleLympics Records' 'MarbleLympics Results' *Red border indicates tournament was held on home soil. Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member Trivia * Coach Tide is the only coach so far to have competed in the ML as well as coached. * The Oceanics are the first team to have a mascot, named Alvin. * The Oceanics have a rivalry with the O'rangers. ** In recent months, fans have begun retooling the O'rangers chant in support of the Oceanics, as in "OOOOOOOOOOOOOceanics". * Oceanics are the second most popular team in the MarbleLympics, behind O'rangers. 'References' Category:Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2016 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2018 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2019 Teams